Dark Dimensions
by Marno ar Squall
Summary: When a jester from another world survives a mass defeat, where does he end up? In a world where people are not what he had pictured them to be. SPM HUGE SPOILERS!
1. Dark Dimensions

Authors Note: Just decided to write up another fic for you guys. Something that I came up, and has absolutely **nothing to do with my other fic.** This one is completely different and just something that I could try out.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sad Clown

There was, in a dark alley, a clown like man behind Merlon's place in a grungy town by the name of Rogueport. He had recovered from a recent failure to obliterate all worlds using a dark and destructive item known as the Chaos Heart, before it was destroyed by Blumiere and Timpani. The sky was clouded completely and poured like a thousand water faucets that some idiot forgot to turn off. He had hardly enough coins for one night at the towns Inn(and he got those by doing things that will never be said), where it was warm, welcoming, and just plain relaxing. The man wondered why these dimensions should still exist. He thought there were so many flaws in the worlds, and he wanted to be rid of them the only way he knew how: _by destroying every single one of them_What the poor guy didn't know was that there were also good things in these worlds, but he never ever saw them. The only good he had ever found was Count Bleck, and he destroyed this man's dreams of perfect worlds. He had so much hope, he had such great ideas for the future dimensions he would create, and he was betrayed heavily. The man never felt so sad, so foolish to actually believe Bleck would spare ANY world. The man wanted pure revenge for the count's actions, and it started with the battle of a man in red on the top of a pixelated tree...

* * *

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Finally we meet, like the north and south pole of an everyday magnet!" The man in red was a plumber by the name of Mario, who just so happened to be a hero of some ancient prophecy. Along with Mario, were Bowser and Peach, as crazy as that sounds.

"Who are-a you?" Mario asked the jester.

"Who am I? I am the pleaser of crowds, the master of dimensions, I am...Dimentio!"

"Dimentio?!"

"Yes. Don't bother memorizing it for your games end here, by order of Count Bleck!"

"!!!"

"Now then..." He twirled his finger and thrust it down. Mario and the gang found themselves inside Dimension D, a world of the jester's creation. "Welcome to my world. Here I am 256 times more powerful than you. You simply cannot win. Now we shall fight, like two teenagers over the last slice of pizza!" Unfortunatly for him, Mario was able to beat him easily because of his predictable attack pattern. "But how? In here I am more powerful!"

"It's because that both of us are in here, we all become just as powerful!"

"Ah ha ha..." He returned them all to their regular dimension. "Ha ha. That was just a taste of my power! The next time we meet, you will face a deadly eight course meal! Ciao!" He then left in a dimension warp. "Yes they are powerful. Maybe they have what it takes to defeat Bleck after all. But I shall continue to observe and make sure that they are ready." By the time they collected all of the Pure Hearts and reached the second to last section of Bleck's castle, or Chapter 8-3, Dimentio was waiting for them to step through and face them one more time. He had a plan though. He offeref them a chance to help them defeat that lying bastard Count Bleck. He gave them many extras should they join him, but they refused his offer completely. Dimentio was sick of people never helping him to gain anything, so he was instead going to "end their games". Mario and Luigi were about to fight him, but not before Dimentio insults Luigi's mustache. This time, Mario's brother Luigi stepped in to fight, all by himself with no help whatsoever, as to pay back Dimentio for insulting his stache. Dimentio was no match for Luigi in the end, and he then remembered that his plans will be ruined should he die here and Luigi presses on. Luigi is the Chaos Heart's host, as written in the Dark Prognosticus. There was only on thing he could do: _kill Luigi and himself_. He trapped Luigi and himself inside an implosive and detonated it, supposedly killing them both.

He awoke after his attempt of death to see Luigi unconscious, and he planted a seed in his head. He sent him into the next room to follow Mario. He went back to his own dimension to recover some of his strength. By the time Count Bleck was near death due to Mario and co's attacks, and Dimentio was completely healed, he knocked Nastasia unconscious with one of his attacks, and swiped the Chaos Heart, and then activated the sprout on Luigi's head, and temporarily became Dimentio's servent. He then fused Luigi with the Chaos Heart and created a superbeast that could be the end of all worlds. It was called "Super Dimentio", whcih he used to try and defeat them all, just to create better dimensions.

* * *

"And I couldn't even do that!" Back at the alley, he was crying his eyes out. Count Bleck actually gave him a new home, with new friends, and he threw it all away. Now he is hated by his so called friends and has no family. He has been living like this for 3 years now. He heard tales of a demonic power in the town, but was recently defeated by Mario and more of his ragtag friends. He looked up at the sky and let the rain fall on his face. "You're sad because I failed to fix the world." He said to the sky. He looked down at the coins he still had. "Well, I'd better use them before some bandit takes them from me." He walked towards the center of town out of the alley, and saw many Doogans and Goombas on the way. "Well, at least they are happy here." He walked into the pub and decided to get a drink. "Bartender!" The bartender, Podley, came up to him.

"Good evening. What would you like, sir?"

"Just call me Dimentio. And I need a Shroom Shake."

"One Shroom Shake coming up!" Dimentio sighed and put his head to his hand. He was really tired.

"Here you go!" Podley gave him a can with a Mushroom on it.

"Thanks." He said as he reached for his pocket for the coins.

"Please, sir. You look like you need a rest. It's on the house tonight. I'll let the inn maid know about this." Podley generously told him.

"Mm, thanks." He slowly walked up the stairs after finishing his shake and tossing it in the nearby garbage can. When he reached the top he groggily walked towards the bed and fell on it. He fell on the bed and embraced it's warm sheets and fluffy pillow. Before falling asleep, he thought of all of the things that happened: a free drink, a warm building, and a generous inn. "_Maybe I don't live in Dark Dimensions after all_." He then drifted off into a well deserved slumber.

* * *

Author's Note: You have to feel bad for Dimentio. He was probably like that in SPM because he had led a terrible life and wanted revenge for it. I will have chapter 2 up sometime later, but I have to write it first. XD 


	2. Light in the dark

Authors Note: Hello again, my faithful readers! This is chapter 2 of Dimensions of Shadow (If you have a better name let me know). And I finally updated my other story so you can get off of my ass about that XD. Anyway, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 2: Light in the dark

Dimentio's POV:

I awoke to the shining orb of light in the sky. How it blessed my face with it's morning presence. Of course, I am from another dimension, where no such thing exists, and I had always wondered to myself what it could be. I decided to walk out the door on the top floor and get some fresh air. I got out of bed and walked towards the door, and the innkeeper saw me walk towards it.

"Oh! I see you're awake!" She said.

"Well..." I said while stretching and yawning "it would be the first real sleep I've had in ages."

"Well, thanks for choosing Rougeport Inn as your hotel, sir. I have word from Podley, so don't worry your night was free. Besides, I couldn't just leave a poor man outside in the cold rain."

"You have my thanks like a little boy receives his first christmas present." I bowed to her and walked out the door. I felt the crisp cool wind of the morning air and gazed upon the town while the shining orb of light was rising from the ocean, which I found strange. As it rose, it made this town look better than it did last night. The town was basically glowing with excitment, as if it just got out of a great sleep as well. I decided that if I'm going to stay in this world, I might as well try to socialize with some people here, just as long as they don't try anything harsh.

So I sort of leaped off the bridge that connected the Inn to the Lovely Howz as some called it and started walking around. "Wow, no wonder Mario had so many Shroom Shakes. Those things will wake a guy right up. Ha ha ha ha. OOF!" While talking to myself I bumped into someone by accident. "Ahh! My apologies! I wasn't being careful! Please don't hate me!" The person I bumped into was yet another creature of this world, but different from the rest, like me. I didn't know who this person was, but her appearance told me she was female.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing. I didn't see where I was..."-She paused and looked at me with a strange expression-"going."

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked her.

"You seem er...different from everyone else."

"Yeah, I wonder why." I replied sarcastically.

"If that was rude of me, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I see you're different from the rest as well." I told her, studying at her unique form. She looked beautiful, and even cute too. My type of girl, he he he. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Dimentio, the Charming Magician." I reached for her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Vivian, the Shadow Beauty." She told me with a wink. Just then, the shining orb of light, which I am getting tired of describing it as got brighter and we had to cover the sides of our faces. "Hey Vivian."

"Yeah?"

"What is that thing that produces such an enormous amount of light?"

"That's the sun. Haven't you seen it before?"

"I have not. I spent most of my life in the shadows, where there was never any light, except for the flames of darkness." She only looked at me with a confused expression. "Perhaps I should tell you my story" I explained to her about everything that had happened in my life, except the names of the four heroes which had defeated me...okay three, but the fourth one was under my control. "...And now I'm here, throwing my dark past behind me. I want to start over and create the perfect world, fit for all. I can't believe that I could not see he good things in any world. Like the recent good deed the innkeeper and bartender gave, with the Shroom Shake and the free night at the Inn."

"Wow. That's some story. Reminds me of the adventure I was on, where Mario and I had to rescue Princess Peach from the X-nauts." Vivian said.

"Really? Can I hear about it?"

"Of course!" She looked towards the Inn. "Want to grab a seat at the bar?

"Sure." So we walked through the door, and I saw Podley once more. He is a swell guy, offering me of all people a nice warm bed and a refreshing beverage. I waved to him and he waved back then continued polishing that same glass. Vivian and I grabbed the nearest table and sat there with me on one side and her directly across. She ordered us a couple of Shroom Steaks and Tasty tonics, which were both delicious. Before they got here, she told me all about her adventures with that plumber, how he helped her get away from her sisters, how they went to outer space, and saved this world from the very darkness that engulfed it. "Wow. Now that was a story. I never knew you had to go through such hardships."

"Well, it wasn't all bad. I met new friends, got the courage to stand up to my oldest and meanest sister, and saved the world from impending darkness." She replied.

"Shroom Steaks and Tasty Tonics?"

"Over here!" Vivian shouted from across the bar.

"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. How was your sleep?"

"It was more pleasant than finding out that one didn't have an infectious disease. Thank you very much."

"As I said, it was on the house. Enjoy your food, you two."

"We will." I looked at the steak as if I was a leopard who at last found it's prey, but then I looked up at Vivian and saw a slight frown on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for this meal, Vivian." _Please work_ My fingers were more crossed than that hotwheels playset "Crossfire". Her frown became a smile once again.

"You're welcome, Dimentio." But something seemed wrong.

"Vivian, is something the matter?" I asked with concern.

"Dimentio, you said you are from another world, so I guess after today you might want to go back." I knew exactly where she was heading with this. I got up from my chair and walked over to her and grasped her gloved hand.

I shook my head and said "No, Vivian. I'm not going anywhere. I love this world already. Everyone here is so nice and welcoming." I let go of her hand, seeing her face having a relieved expression.

"Well, it's because we communicate so well and I was hoping we could talk some more." Vivian said shyly.

"Of course we can! I have all the time in the world. We can talk for the rest of eternity if you want...thing is, I just arrived here and have no home, so..." I looked down miserably. Vivian put her hand on my shoulder and reassured me.

"I have a home in a place called Twilight Town. It's just located in Twilight Trail, but hidden from view."

"Twilight Town, huh? Sounds creepy...alright let's go." She started for the door when I quickly asked "You sure I won't be much of a burden?"

She floated next to me and grabbed my hand. I blushed because of the warm gentle touch of her hands. "Trust me, I know you'll like it there." She moved close to my face an had her eyes closed when she said that. My face was on fire now.

"Um, Vivian?" She looked at me and realized we were in kissing distance. She backed away with her face flushed in embarrassment. She was on the floor begging for my forgiveness.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me for that."

"Hate you? Why would I ever hate you?" She looked up at me and I helped her off the floor. She did look cute when begging for me to forgive her, but I don't want her to not like me in anyway at all. "Come on, let's go to your place."

Her smile resumed it's rightful place, and before I knew it, I felt a sensation of being pulled under the ground. "This is the Shadow Zone. It's actually a link to many areas in this world, but only a being such as myself can access it." I was amazed at the powers this girl possessed. It's like she can warp through dimensions, but only warp to places on this world. "A bit surprised, Dimentio?" She asked cutely.

"A little. I can do something like it, except I can warp between dimensions. Vivian, I am going to show you the places I've been." She had hope in her heart, I could tell.

"I look forward to it Dimentio." And before I knew it, I saw the place where she lived...

* * *

Authors Note: Second chapter done already! W00T! So by now, you know the pairing I have decided upon. It was just some idea that I felt like writing up. And to me it turned out very nice. Well, what do you, the reader think? Please tell me in your review. kthxbai 


	3. An adventure with a clown

Author's Note: Sorry to my faithful readers of OoD, but that will be put on hold for a while until I can come up with better ideas. Also, sorry that if anyone read this had Super Paper Mario ruined for them. Anyway, in this chapter, Vivian brings Dimentio to where she and her sisters live, but something is up when they arrive...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and locations and the Dimentio/Vivian paring, but not the actual characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: An adventure with a clown

Vivian's POV:

We finally arrived at where my sisters and I lived. I looked up at it and was glad to be back home. Dimentio, however, looked awestruck at it. I guess it was pretty large at least. The outer walls were black with some prismatic designs of purple over the walls. My house was about half the size of the Creepy Steeple, where that _thing_ Doopliss still lives. There were windows here and there as well. Still holding on to Dimentio's black hand, I led him to the front door.

"Well, Dimentio, ready to go in?" I asked him

"Uh, you sure I'll be welcomed here? I mean, I have done some bad things in the past." He looked down when he said that. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's okay. You're not the only one that has done bad deeds before." He seemed to light up a little after hearing that.

"Thanks, Viv." Hearing him call me "Viv" made me blush. I tried to hide it by turning around and leading him into the domain of my sisters and I. Once we were in, I stopped blushing and tried calling for my sisters.

"Beldam! Marilyn? Is it okay if we have someone over tonight?" I yelled throughout the house, hoping they would hear me. I didn't get a response. "Hmm, that's strange." Dimentio noticed the expression on my face.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't get it. They always appear right in front of me whenever I call out their names. Can you help me find them, Dimentio?"

"Of course I'll help! It was you that invited me here to start with, so I should be thankful!" I suddenly felt guilty. He was a guest, not to mention a previously hurt one, and I was putting him to work. "Hmm, what's wrong, Viv?"

"Well, it's just that you were so beat up when I saw you at the Inn the other night. I was heading towards the Item Shop to pick up some Mushrooms and Tasty Tonics for my sisters and I. When I got home they weren't there. They were probably at a night club or something." Dimentio stared at me with his crescent shaped eyes.

"Wait. You saw me at the Inn?"

"Indeed. I wanted to help, but because of the strictness of my sister Beldam, I had to be there on time, or she would let me have it." I was about to cry for not being there for him.

"Vivian, please don't cry. It isn't your fault." Those words made me lift my head up a bit. "I would be just fine. I know how the Inns in this dimension work. They heal you back to full health. Now I know why people are crazy about them like how a baby is addicted to candy. So please, Vivian, don't cry. It will be as if I hurt you in some way, and I don't want to do that."

I wiped away a falling tear. "Dimentio..." Then the strangest thing happened. Dimentio walked over to me and hugged me! It was a shock at first, but before I knew it, I hugged him back. _What is this I'm feeling? _I suddenly felt my guilt melt away and my smile returned. I looked up at him with large ruby eyes.

"You fell better now, Viv?" He asked playfully. I had to admit it was a bit funny, so I giggled at that comment. I answered him with a peck on the cheek.

"You're sweet, Dimentio." He smiled and blushed at the same time. For some reason, he looked so cute when he did that. After we broke the embrace, we searched every nook and cranny of my house with me on the bottom, and Dimentio on top with his ability to fly. WE searched for a long time in each room, but they were nowhere to be found. "This is bad! They weren't here last night and they aren't here now! Where could they have gone?"

"Vivian! Look over there on the table!" He pointed towards it and I noticed a letter of some sort. The envelope was blood red and had a strange symbol that had a large "D" on it with a cross overlapping the D. "Let's take a look at it." Dimentio grabbed it and opened the letter and read it to me"

_Vivian,_

_You will notice that your sisters are not here. And that they weren't here the night before. They are our prisoners, along with the rest of your pathetic friends. It was so easy capturing them one by one, and to think they defeated the Shadow Queen! And we know Dimentio is with you. _Dimentio was horrified when he said that. Regardless, he continued..._ If you ever wish to see your friends unmarred in any way, you will do exactly as we tell you. And as for you, Dimentio, you can say goodbye to any chance of a peaceful world! Look up to the sky! _They followed the instruction and looked out the window into the twilit sky. They saw a swirling black vortex that seemed to suck up the sky. Vivian was shocked at that, but Dimentio was even more petrified. That is the same void that threatened to end every world. "But that can't be possible!!" Dimentio shouted in horror. He looked back at the note with quivering hands. _There is a way to stop this and save Vivian's friends and family. You must collect the seven __**Keys of Nothing**__. There is a map enclosed with this note. It will lead you to where you need to find them, and each one you'll collect with direct you to the next one. Vivian, you shall accompany him on his quest, that is if yo care for your sisters at all. _Vivian wanted to rip whoever made that letter to pieces when she heard that. _The first one is located here..._ When Dimentio read those words aloud, the map unfolded itself and glowed a creepy red color. The first location drew itself on the map with that same red glow as the outline. When finished, the red outline became black and their first location was revealed. _To both of you I say, good luck._

_Lord V._

Vivian and Dimentio were paralyzed with fear and shock of what would come to pass if they should fail. Dimentio was less frightened, not because of the threat, but because of how the void was still alive. He knew it was destroyed when he found out that Rogueport had survived, but why has it returned? Dimentio's head was buzzing with questions. Bleck and Tippi destroyed the Chaos Heart, the Dark Prognosticus disappeared, and Bowser and Peach were never wed again. What the hell is going on? Vivian however could not believe what that letter had said. Her sisters were in danger and she had no clue where they were or what was happening to them.

"Dimentio. What will we do? My sisters are in trouble!"

"I know! And we better do what the letter told us, because I know what that void will do. It will end all worlds!" Dimentio responded. "So your sisters and friends right now are the least of our worries."

"How can you say that?! I have known them for so long and I can't just turn my back on them!"

"We don't know where they are! If we actually look for the Keys of Nothing, maybe they will lead us to them." Vivian thought about for a sec and sighed realizing they had no choice.

"...Very well. Where does the first one point to then?" She asked him.

"Hmm...I don't really know. I've never seen this world before so I don't know much about it. Heh heh heh." Vivian glared at him impatiently. "But, perhaps is there someone you know that can tell us where this land is?"

Vivian thought and remembered someone she knew. "Professor Frankly! If anyone knows about this world, it's him."

"Really? Where is located?"

"Back in Rogueport, on the east side." She replied.

"Alright! We're on our way!" Vivian and Dimentio thus left for Rogueport to consult Frankly about this new world. Little did they know someone was watching them. The man was impossible to recognize, as it wore a blood red cloak over it's body.

"Lord V, they have taken the bait. Hihihihihihih!" The man sank into a red pool and reported back to base.

_Somewhere in the world.._.

"Ugh!" Something in the room woke up. It resembled Vivian, but shorter and with a blue and withe hat. "Where am I?" She noticed her hands were tied behind her back, and next to her she saw Marilyn, unconscious like she was about 30 seconds ago. "What is going on here?"

"Hihihihih! Oh, you're awake, Beldam!"

"Huh?!" She looked in front of her and saw a man in a red cloak, with his face veiled by the cloak, making it impossible for her to see. "What's going on?! Why did you kidnap us?"

"You will find out in due time. Why not chat with your friends when they wake up about why you're here and see if they know. Hih hih." The man left by sinking into a red puddle and left the room. Beldam looked around the room when the lights were turned on and saw her enemies: Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Prince(the Yoshi), Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz. "What role do they play in this?" She wondered aloud. They were still unconscious. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Mario and that lowlife Vivian gets here. My shadow magic doesn't work here, they thought of everything in this." Beldam could only sit there and wait until they would wake up.

_Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom..._

We see a house with a sign the says "Mario" above the door. Inside are the world famous Mario Bros., who have saved the world many times, and can still get your pipes fixed before dinner. Mario was the older and shorter brother. He wore blue overalls with a red shirt and a red cap with his trademark "M" on it. His brother was slightly taller, a bit younger, and his shirt and cap were green, with the "L" on his cap.

"Ahhh, what a beautiful day! Seems like nothing bad is going to..."

"Shut the hell up, Luigi. Every time you say that, we end up on some quest to do something that..." Mario then heard a scream. It came from Peach's Castle. "The Princess! Come on Luigi!"

"I'm with you bro!" They ran to the pipe outside and used it. When they arrived, Toad Town was in complete ruins. Peach's castle was all that was left. They immediately headed there to see if anything had happened. They ran up to the front of the castle and were about to enter, when another man appeared out of a red pool, with Peach in his hands.

"MARIO! HELP ME!!" Peach was being held captive by the man.

"Release Peach at-a once!" Mario and Luigi demanded, readying their hammers.

"Hih hih hih hih! Never! Our master needs her for something important, and you will not interfere." With a wave of his hand, he sends Mario and Luigi flying back into the Toad Town ruins. The last thing they saw of that man was him leaving with Peach through a red pool.

"Dammit! We failed to save her!" Mario was pounding the ground with his fists in anger and shame, and Luigi was just awestruck that one man swiped them away so easily. Luigi looked up at the sky.

"M-M-Mario! Look at THAT!" Mario did what he was told, and saw the same void that they had destroyed with the power of the Pure Hearts.

"But that can't be! We saw Bleck and Tippi get married and destroy the Chaos Heart! How is the void still here?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?" Mario and Luigi recognized that voice. It was Bowser, King of the Koopas. "Don't tell me someone beat me to Peach again! And why did they destroy Toad Town?! That was MY dream!" He spat clearly pissed.

"Bowser, if you came to kidnap Peach, you're too late, she's already gone." Mario said grimly.

"WHAT?!? Why?! What the heck does..." He looked up and noticed the void. "No...not that thing again!"

"Bowser, I hate to say this, but we may need your help for this." Mario regrettably offered.

"Only until I get Peach back, and until Toad Town is rebuilt, and then I destroy it! Let's move, Super Stupid Bros."

"That's just it. We don't know what to do or where to go." Luigi replied sheepishly.

"Wait! Maybe the Professor knows something." Luigi knew who Mario meant.

"Frankly! Of course, he should know something about that man." Luigi burst.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Move it, spaghetti slobs!" Bowser demanded.

"Uh, Bowser, with all due respect, and I don't know what respect that is, don't you think you'll, oh I don't know, scare everyone to death?" Mario asked.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you too losers defeat Dimentio and save all worlds? Talk about ungrateful!" Bowser said a little upset.

"Damn, he's right. Alright you can come along, but no funny business or I may have to beat you." Mario warned him.

"That goes double for me." Luigi said as well.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. FINE! Let's just get to the harbor already."

"Without us?" Mario, Luigi and Bowser looked to see all of his friends from the previous Paper Mario: Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester.

"GUYS!" Mario ran over and gave them all a group hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We came as soon as we knew our _stuff is going down sense _started tingling. We aren't letting you guys go this alone, even if we have to work with Bowser."

"ALRIGHT! Can we just go now?!?" Bowser shouted impatiently.

"Yes! Let's go, for our greatest adventure is just beginning!" Mario said. They all headed towards the harbor, where a boat would take them to somewhere they have not seen in so long, Rogueport. They arrived at the harbor, got on the boat, and left for the town. The same man from before reappeared from a red pool and snapped his fingers, restoring all of Toad Town as if it was an illusion, and it was.

"The fools! The Princess is already dead, and they are only on this to witness us control this world." He looked towards the sky. "As long as we have the power to control the size of the void, this world, and others will kneel before us, and Lord V will control all. Hih hih hih hih!" The man left in a red pool.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, so I decided to bring in all of Mario's previous partners, save for the pixls as I thought they were more useless than Earthbound without an SNES. Do not worry, I only described how the events will happen, but I will still focus on Dimentio and Vivian. I will tell you one thing: You will LOVE how the climax plays out, and by then, a giant twist will occur there. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! Reviews are appreciated! 


	4. You again?

Author's Note: Yeah, so I'll pick up on OoD later, but right now I have so many good twists for this story that I just have to write down. I can tell you, there IS one is this, but you'll know what it is later on. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4: You again?!?

Dimentio and Vivian reappeared underneath Rogueport via the pipe, and began their trek to Frankly's place. Dimentio was astonished at how much of a civilization lived here about one-thousand years ago. He had heard tales of this town other than the demon, but he never thought that this very town was underneath Rogueport for a straight one-thousand years! Flipside's history was still intriguing to him, but Dimentio never thought there would be actual remains of an ancient town. He had been in various dimensions before, but he never saw any place in those dimensions that tell of it's history. Vivian looked at Dimentio and saw the look of amazement on his face and smiled, knowing it was his first time under the town.

"So what do you think of it, Dimi?" She asked him. The way she said "Dimi" was just cute enough for Dimentio's face to get red coloring over it. But only just a bit, for the ruins of old are what kept his attention.

"It's...amazing! I never thought in my years of dimension travels that there would be the actual remains of an ancient city. But, how did the city survive? I thought it was completely destroyed." Dimentio pondered.

"Well, actually, not all of it was ruined. In fact, most of the destroyed town became the demon's den, where it ruled until four heroes came and defeated it." _I can relate to that. _Dimentio thought. Vivian continued "However, with it's last breath, the demon put a curse on the heroes and they were sealed into four separate black chests, where they have remained for one-thousand years."

"Incredible, but if was stuck inside a box for that long, I would have already died due to starvation or suicide of boredom." Vivian laughed a little at Dimentio's jest. Then again, he is a court jester, but one that is so different from the rest.

"You're funny, Dimentio." Vivian said to him.

"Thanks." Dimentio replied bashfully. "You know, you're the first one I've ever met that actually laughed at my jokes."

Vivian was confused. "Really? But your jokes are hilarious and they make me laugh. And I love to laugh. Hm hm hm hm." She giggled. Dimentio loved that about cute girls, the way they laughed, they were always cute.

"Heh heh." He was really red now! He was so red his yellow eye was orange! After his nerves calmed down they were about to continue their journey when a Koopatrol hopped up there and stopped them.

"Hey, I know you! You're that shadow witch that hung out with that annoying plumber!" He said.

"Uh-oh. A Koopatrol. How can I beat?" She replied both sarcastically and annoyed.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, bitch. But let's see what you can do against...100 OF US! Koopatrols!" Just then, 100 Koopatrols appeared in front of them, with 40 on the platform in front of them, 20 on each of the floating platforms, and the last 20 right below them.

Vivian felt like taking back what she said, until Dimentio appeared in front of them. "Ahahahaha! Silly lackeys, do you really think you can beat us? An ant has a better chance of stopping a tank!" Vivian was about to hit him for thinking so stupid, that is before he told her he knew what he was doing. Vivian had no choice but to go along with it. Besides, even if he should fail, she could just exit through the shadows, but she didn't want to leave him behind.

"How dare you!!! Koopatrols, CHARGE!" The Koopatrols rushed at them like a pack of angry Mega-Muths, but Dimentio has a plan up his sleeve. He raised his hands in the air and a yellow box large enough to surround every Koopatrol appeared. The commander of them was surprised and shocked all at the same time.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" The commander shouted in fear.

"Do not worry. I will not kill you, but I plan on silencing you for now. After all, I am on some very important business. Ciao!" And with a snap of his fingers, the boxs imploded and when the smoke cleared, every Koopatrol was knocked out. That move put a huge strain on Dimentio, as that is the first time he created an explosive so large. He was on one knee and gasping for breath. Vivian noticed and rushed over to him.

"Dimentio! Are you alright?" She asked worryingly. She tried to help him back on his feet.

"I'm fine, Viv. Don't worry about me, it's just that that was the first time I made an explosive so large. Ohhh." Vivian picked him up on her back.

"Just rest now, Dimentio. You still haven't recovered all of your strength yet." Dimentio felt guilty of burdening her like this.

"I'm so sorry, Vivian. I didn't mean to burden you this way." He replied sadly.

"It's my pleasure! Like you, Dimi, I am stronger than I look! I will take to Professor Frankly's through the shadows, ok?" She offered him.

"Alright, then." He was so tired. But he did it for _her_.

"...Thank you for protecting me." She said ever so gratefully. If Dimentio wasn't so tired, he would know that she kissed him on the cheek again. With that, they sank into the shadows and arrived at Frankly's place. She floated, with Dimentio in arms to the door, and called him.

"Professor? It's me Vivian!" The door opened and a sobbing old goomba could be seen. He wore eyeglasses and had grey hair. "Profeesor, what's the matter?" She asked with deep concern.

"Please, come inside." She floated in with Dimentio on her back. "By the way, who or what is that on your back?"

"I'm still awake old man." Dimentio moaned.

Frankly's sadness was then replaced with anger, "Old man!? How dare you, you insignificant whelp! I'll have you know, I've been teaching for 45 years at University Goom and have a very fulfilling life!"

"Whatever." Dimentio replied, too tired to talk.

"Hold the phone, you seem sick."

"Well actually professor, he protected me from a one hundred Koopatrol squadron. He's the reason I'm still here." Vivian told him. That warmed up Dimentio's painful heart. Frankly stared at the strange man on her back.

"Um, Vivian, you can put me down now." He said.

"You sure you can stand, Dimentio? You looked like you were about to slip into unconsciousness for a while back there."

"I'll be fine. If I could survive a horrendous defeat that involved an explosion, then I can surely walk." Vivian trusted his words and set him down, and surprisingly, he was able to stand up completely. Frankly was curious about him in so many ways and had so many questions. Who was he? Where is he from? Are clowns really this creepy?

"By the way, Professor, why were you crying earlier?" Vivian asked.

Frankly went into another frown and took a deep breath. "...Goombella has been kidnapped." Vivian was shocked.

"Whaaaaaat?! What do mean? How did this happen?" Frankly showed her a red note with a "D" and the same crosses. They were the same people that took her sisters. Vivian was suddenly scared now.

"Oh no. Not her too. What is going on here?!"

"It must have something to do with the void reappearing in the sky!" Dimentio wondered.

"Reappearing?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, it appeared about 3 years ago, when a wicked man called Count Bleck, or Lord Blumiere as he is called by some, tried to get revenge on all worlds for taking away his beloved Timpani. Without her, he thought that no world should exist if she is not there beside him. They were eventually reunited and sacrificed themselves to destroy the void." He looked up at the sky through the small window. "But now it has returned, only this time, someone else is controlling it. And the item used to bring it to life, the Chaos Heart had never been completely destroyed." he concluded.

"That reminds me! The letter I received told me that there were seven items called _Keys of Nothing._" Frankly added.

"That's why we came over here, Professor! We were hoping you would know about it, considering the map we have points to one of them, but it's in a land I've never been to." Vivian remembered.

Frankly jumped up and down like a little boy when he heard that tidbit of information. "Really?! Let me see it." Vivian hands him the map and studies it carefully. "Aha! I have found the first location!"

"Let us know, quickly!" Dimentio demanded.

"Your first Key of Nothing is located in Floral Valley, where there are numerous Bub-ulbs there." Dimentio was pleased at that information.

"How can we get there?" Dimentio asked him.

"Why it's simple dear boy...I have no clue!" Dimentio and Vivian fell down because of Frankly's stupidity.

"What do you mean you don't know!?!" Dimentio shouted.

"Well, as Vivian put it, it' a land that no one has ever been to, so I don't know how you plan to get there. I can tell you that the land you're looking for is Northwest of this continent."

"Great, but _how_ can we get there?" Dimentio asked impatiently.

"How should I know? Go ask Flavio at Podley's place. He should know something."

"Will do, professor!" Vivian said. They headed for the door, before Frankly stepped in front of them.

"Before you kids leave, there is something you should know first." He looked at Dimentio. "Dimentio, I recall Vivian telling me you wiped out one hundred koopatrols in one move."

"Yeah, what about it?" Dimentio asked.

"Hmm...when the first location on the map was revealed, did you feel something powerful within you?"

"Well, I might have, and I guess it helped with those koopatrols, considering they were all defeated in a massive explosion." Frankly became scared now.

"You must be careful, boy! What you just used was called a **Dark Seraph**!" Frankly shouted.

"A what??" Dimentio and Vivian asked in unison.

"A Dark Seraph. Every time a new location to another Key of Nothing, you will be given a special power regarding that particular key. The first move you used was called **Sin**, and it allowed you to cause so much damage, but it drains your HP down to 1! How much HP do you have right now?"

"Well, since I feel so weak, one. But I had about 10 before." Dimentio answered.

"If that is true, then you were able to cause 9 damage to your enemies, and it will help you in future fights. But only use that as a last resort. How much damage it causes, depends on how much HP, or hit points, you have left. And you sacrifice that many minus one, and do that much damage to the enemy." Frankly concluded.

"Wow, professor! You sure know a lot. I guess Vivian wasn't kidding about you being a genius." Dimentio admitted.

"Of course I know a lot! I am a professor after all." Frankly boasted.

Vivian bowed politely, "Thank you, professor. We'll be on our way now."

"You might want to take these first." Frankly handed them two Shroom Shakes, which restore 10 HP. "Now you may leave."

"You have my thanks like a well behaved boy has his cake. Ciao, Frankly." Dimentio said as he and Vivian left. Dimentio's smile then turned into a creeped out look. "Dark Seraph? Does he mean that as we collect these keys, I will gain more powers, evil ones?"

"Don't worry, Dimentio. I'm sure if they are evil, you will only use them if you have to." Vivian assured him. Dimentio couldn't help but smile after that.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, we should get going to..."

"DIMENTIO?!? You're alive!?" Three voices shouted, two sounding italian, and the other just flat-out furious. Dimentio and Vivian looked ahead of them and saw Mario, Luigi, and Bowser?!?

"I thought we defeated you!" Mario shouted first.

"We watched you die!" yelled Bowser.

"What exactly did he do again?" Luigi never fought Super Dimentio at the time, because he was Mr. L and a part of it at the time, so he couldn't recall Dimentio's massive homicide of all worlds attempt.

"So, Dimentio, you are trying to destroy dimensions again, aren't you?! And what are you doing with Vivian?!" Mario yelled while gesturing to the newly formed void.

"Er, you guys. Long time, no see. Well, if you must know, Vivian and I are on a little quest see? We need to..." Bowser interrupted him.

"The only quest YOU'RE on, is the one back to hell!" Bowser yelled. "Let's get him, Mario!"

"Yeah!" both Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"WAIT!" Vivian screamed. She got between them, faced Mario and co. and had her arms out. "Let me explain first!"

"Why should we listen to YOU?!" Bowser yelled. That annoyed Vivian, so she sank into the shadows, appeared under Bowser and pulled him under. She then grabbed him by the throat.

"Because if you don't, I swear to God, I will leave you here in this dark world to die." Vivian threatened. Bowser stopped talking after that. They reappeared and Vivian told Mario and co. everything, about Dimentio's brighter attitude, about the kidnappers who took her sisters and the rest of Mario's other friends away, and the mysterious organization that sent those letters. Mario and co. were baffled completely. Dimentio, the guy that killed them, betrayed Count Bleck, and tried to destroy all worlds, was on the side of good now? What the heck?!

"By the way, did you guys really think after a defeat like that I would be able to fight you, considering that I was basically a god and was still beaten?" Dimentio asked them. They shrugged.

"But Dimentio's a good guy now, Mario. You trust me, can't you trust him?" Vivian asked with her hands folded hopefully.

"Vivian, why are you helping him?" Vivian didn't know how to answer. She knew he was a bad guy, but at the same time, was a really gentle and caring creature. Other than Mario, she had never met anyone so kind as him.

"Because this is as much her problem as it is mine." Dimentio stepped in. MArio and co looked at him madly. "Look, I don't care what you freaks think of me anymore, right now we have bigger problems, such as that void. She is helping me gather the Keys of Nothing so we can use their power to seal off the void once more, and I'm helping her rescue her sisters."

"Well, that part I can understand, but why has it returned? Wasn't it destroyed when Bleck and Tippi got married and destroyed the Chaos Heart?" Mario asked them.

Dimentio folded his arms, "That's what I thought too, but somehow, someway the Chaos Heart is still alive, and won't rest until every world falls."

Mario thought for a moment, then sighed heavily. "As much as I hate to admit it, you will need help. We will join with you, but not because of the fact that we forgive you, but because Peach has been kidnapped by a man in a red cloak."

"Hih hih hih hih hih!! So be it, Mario!" A voice was heard, and everyone tried to find the source of the voice, before the same man in red appeared from a red pool between him and Dimentio. "But unfortunately, we cannot allow that." The man snapped his fingers, a small column of red liquid enguled the ragtag group and sent Mario and his entire party else where, separated completely. Dimentio and Vivian could not believe what just happened. "Do not worry. They are unharmed, at least for the time being. Mario, Bowser and Luigi have been sent to my master's castle. But first, you must rescue his friends and get those Keys of Nothing. I sent his friends to _Maveras_, where the Keys of Nothing are hidden. And you can call us the **D-Viners**, as that is the last word you'll ever hear!" The man summoned a new type of Goomba, a **D-Goomba**. "The only real difference is that this Goomba has enhanced strength by 2. Say goodnight, losers! Hihihihihihih!" The D-Viner exited through a red puddle.

"Mario?" Vivian stared aimlessly at his previous location, with tears in her eyes. "Mario? Are you there?" She was so distracted by the disappearance of her friend, she didn't notice that the D-Goomba was about to headbonk her.

"**VIVIAN! Look out!**" Dimentio pushed her out of the way in time and ended up in harms way of the D-Goomba. The D-Goomba then hit Dimentio really hard, in the heart. "Gahhh!" Dimentio grasped his chest in agony, and sent one of his star bursts (not the candy, his normal attack) at the D-Goomba and it was knocked out instantly. Vivian got up from her recent push, and noticed Dimento on one knee grasping the area where his heart is supposed to be.

"Dimentio! No...!" She rushed over to him again. He was breathing heavily from the pain, and without warning, a tremor was felt, and the void's circumference increased.

"Vivian, we have limited time _gasp_, we must go!" Dimentio said, still clutching his chest. He took out the Shroom Shake, he had a small sip earlier which had him recover 3 HP, just enough to survive the D-Goomba's fatal attack. He drank the rest of it, and gained 7 HP, which brought his total to 8. "I'm better now. It'll take more than a semi-powered up Goomba to kill me." Vivian didn't say anything, she just had tears in her eyes. She looked at him directly and didn't utter a sound. "Vivian? What's wrong?" He asked, becoming worried. Vivian wasn't sad because of Mario's capture, she was sad that her emotions could've killed her new friend. Wait. Friend? Or does she think of him as something more? Either way, she looked down and tears started coming down her face and Dimentio could hear her soft sobs. Dimentio understood completely and pulled her into a loving embrace. He could hear her sniffs and "I'm sorry" every couple of seconds. He just held her close to him and carressed her gently and told her it would be alright. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

"No...it's my fault. I got too caught up with Mario's capture that I _sniff_ let my guard down. You knew I could survive it, Dimentio, and yet you still put yourself in harm's way for me." Vivian said in between sobs.

"I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you, Vivian. Ever. It will be thousands of years before that ever happens." He brushed her hair out of her eyes so he could see them. "Come on, don't cry. I'm still here, aren't I?" That made her only hug him tighter. Dimentio had a heart three times the size of Vivian's hat. _I guess I should thank the bros., the princess, and that idiot koopa when I'm done with this quest for beating me and restoring the part of me that is sane. Otherwise, I would never know how to...love someone. _Dimentio thought.

* * *

Frankly was silently watching from the window and seeing Dimentio and Vivian's embrace. In fact, everyone on the east side saw it, but they just kept going about their daily routines, not wanting to bother the couple. "This is truly remarkable." Frankly thought aloud. "I believe those two are in love, but it's a shame that it might not last. Poor Dimentio..." Frankly shook his head and closed the window and went back to his books.

* * *

"Vivian?" Her eyes no longer held tears and looked up to meet Dimentio's. "We should get going to Podley's now. We don't want to miss our boat, or whatever." That little joke made the youngest shadow siren smile. They let go of each other and proceeded to Podley's Inn, hand-in-hand.

* * *

_Somewhere in the world..._

"Ohh..." Mario finally woke up. When he was no longer groggy, he noticed that he was chained to the floor of a large dark red prison cell. Around the cell were his friends from Rogueport, and even Beldam and Marilyn. Bowser and Luigi were there as well, with Princess Peach nearly dead on the other end, but she was just in a coma. "Where am I?" Mario wondered aloud.

"My head!" Mario knew that voice. It was Luigi! He had woken up at last. "Ohh...Mario?"

"Weegee, you're okay!" Mario shouted with glee.

"SHUT UP, Super Loud Brothers! I am trying to sleep here!" A somewhat angry voice bellowed. It was Bowser!

"Bowser is alright too! But where the heck are we?"

"Oh, you guys are here too." A voice that belonged to an old woman said.

"Beldam?" Mario noticed the other two Shadow Sirens. "And Marilyn? What is going on here?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh! Welcome to my lair, friends!" Two red robed men were standing at the door and greeted the man by saying "**Div**". "At ease, guards." They, along with this man, walked towards the cell where Mario and his friends were captured. The man looked like he was in his 30's. His hair was streak red that reached about three inches past his waist, and he was wearing a much more superior version of the other cloaks the fellow D-Viners had. It had all types of strange and satanic patterns all over it, with a D on the chest part of the cloak. The man's face had two small braids of streak red hair going past his face and stopping just below his chin. His face had a calm, yet somewhat sadistic look on it, and his eyes were sickly red, like his hair. His skin tone was greyish white, and he wore gloves on his hands. This was their leader. "Oh, I apologize for the way my men have treated you. Being the saviors of your pathetic world, you should get better treatment." He said without pity.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Mario demanded.

"You will know what I want soon enough, but as for my name...**Lord Divix.**"

"Divix, why are you doing this?" Divix left for the door and ignored Mario's question. "DIVIX!"

"Silence him for now!" Divix ordered. The guards zapped Mario with a red lightning bolt and fell unconscious. Bowser and Luigi stared in horror as Mario was knocked out with a single attack. Divix looked at Bowser Luigi, and Beldam with fire raging red eyes. "_**Do either of you want to be next?!?**_" He asked in a demonic voice. Silence. "You chose wisely." He walked out of the prison chamber.

"Green guy and Koopa King!" Bowser and Luigi heard the voice of Beldam. "I don't care what your real names are, but you would be wise to just do everything Divix tells you. I have seen his power, and it is one not to be taken lightly."

"But we have to at least let Dimentio know where we are! Unfortuneatly, he and Vivian are our only hopes now." Luigi explained.

"And how will you do that? Unlike the X-naut Fortress, there is no supercomputer that will help you make contact with anyone outside of here." Beldam said bitterly.

"I noticed that Dimentio had a mailbox DS, the latest model. I have one as well, so this way we can stay in contact." Beldam stared at Luigi.

"Ugh, you humans and your technology. But, if it's the only way...by the way, what's his tone on his mailbox DS?"

"I'll ask him that." After a few minutes of writing out the message with the stylus, Luigi hit send and Dimentio was to recieve the message. "Alright, it's sent. I just hope they can get here before the void does."

"Don't we all." Beldam agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: Do not insult Divix's name! I was out of ideas for a villain's name that fits his organization. I don't care if it sounds like a popular codec. And as for Dimentio and Vivian, yeah, they're not leaving either one's side now. After the next chapter, they will be on their way to the first Key of Nothing. And you will find out Dimentio's DS ringtone, but I bet some of you know it already. And if you don't, well you'll find out next chapter. Seeya! 

T3h Squallinator.


	5. To Maveras

Authors Note: Yeah, so here's another update, whoop dee doo...sorry, my cat waking me up at 4 AM pretty much screwed my day completely and well, yeah. Their adventure will now begin in this chapter, thank God, huh? XD

* * *

Chapter 5: To Maveras

With each other's hand grasping the other, Dimentio and Vivian walked into the bar. Upon hearing them, some people looked at the odd pair and noticed they were holding hands. Some even started to snicker. Vivian and Dimentio looked down and then realized they walked into a public place full of pure idiots while holding hands. They both blushed in embarrassment and the idiots of the bar continued laughing. Dimentio and Vivian blushed a deep red of humiliation. They let go and Vivian was trying to hide her shame by tipping her hat so that no one could see her blushing. Just then, a smartass Doogan came up and snatched her hat away revealing Vivian's blushing face. She had no choice but to sink into the shadows and stay there. Dimentio saw Vivian's small shadow on the floor where she sank into, and he could tell she was upset. Dimentio's red face turned to that of anger. He teleported the hat to his hand with magic.

"YOU'RE ONLY LAUGHING BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!!!!!" The entire crowd immediately stopped laughing. Dimentio saw two large piantas walk up to him, and boy they were people even he wouldn't mess with. They must've thought Dimentio's comment was aimed at them. One of them lifted him up off the ground. The customers who were previously laughing then turned to the piantas in fear. They were not the kind to mess around with.

"We have nothin to live for? Is that what you're sayin', PUNK?!" He held Dimentio closer to his face. "You NEVER insult da syndicate if you value your pathetic life." Vivian watched from the shadows and stared at the two large piantas with Dimentio in one of their grips. "You lissen to me, punk. You ain't nothin to this town and you never will be. And if you ever cross us like that again, we'll make you wish you never had internal organs!" Just then, the sound of a gun being loaded was heard. They, including Vivian watching from the shadows, saw Podley with a handgun, and he was mad!

"You will put down that jester or your boss Frankie is going to have two less thugs in this town!" The piantas did as they were told, but were not fazed in the least by Podley's weapon. They walked up to him next after dropping Dimentio, who was scared stiff because of the piantas, and decided to have a chat. "Now you goons listen here! This is MY bar, and I will not tolerate you threatening one of my favorite customers! I don't care what they did, I will NOT have you scare away my customers! Now get out, and never come back...ERK!" He was grabbed by the pianta as well. Vivian arose from the shadows and comforted Dimentio, and he gave back her hat and she put it on. Everyone else stared at the two piantas in pure horror.

"The only reason this friggin bar still stands is because da boss never gave us da orders to destroy it! But the second he does, you better hope to your mommas grave we don't find you, old man." He threatened menacingly. For Podley, it wasn't that scary. He deals with these stooges all the time, and whenever there was trouble, he would "persuade" people to negotiate with him, and he usually won those with his calm attitude. Vivian wasn't going to stand by and let this happen.

"HEY! Leave him alone you big fat meanies!!" She yelled to them. The piantas turned around once more. One of

"'Ey Vinnie, how many times did we turn around today?" He asked his partner.

"This would be three, Tony." Vinnie answered. _Now what are they doing?_ Vivian thought, with Dimentio still with a stiff face.

"Okay, that's the precise number of times we must turn around before we can kill someone. Looks like this pretty lady must meet with an unfortunate end." The piantas started towards Vivian and had guns in their hands. Vivian was too scared to do anything. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be quick. "'Ey, Vinnie, dis dame look familiar to you? I'm starting to get the feeling we know her somehow." Tony stated. Vivian opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"Hm, yeah, you're right." They put down their weapons. "Ain't you that pretty little lass that helped out da boss tree years ago?" Vivian was surprised they remembered her after so long. They only saw her once or twice, but it has been three years since. They then remembered that she was with Mario when she helped them.

"'Ow are you doin'? It's been too long." But Vivian wasn't in a mood for grettings right now.

"What is wrong with you two?!" The piantas were startled by the volume of her voice. "My friend and I walk in here, we get harassed, he sticks up for me, and I thank him for that, then you too show up and think he directed what he said at you!! And then you threaten him! Wait til your boss, or should I say Frankie hears about this!" The two goons looked at each other nervously, then dropped to the floor and begged for forgivness. If there was anyone that scared the hell out of _them_, it would certainly be Frankie. The last time those two screwed up, they were forced to say _We respect you boss and boss' wife._ one million times, while drinking the venom of a Putrid Pirhana and the antidote so that they wouldn't die from it, but they would feel unimaginable pain.

"Please don't tell da boss! You have no idea what he'll do to us if he finds out we threatened one of his loyal friends! We'll do anything, even kill ourselves!" Tony begged. Vinnie almost yelled, but Tony covered his mouth and told him to shut it. Vivian thought about this for a second before deciding, then had an idea.

"How about help those who need it? I mean, you have rule over this town, so shouldn't you use it for the benefit and not the losses?" She suggested. "And please get up off of the ground. You two look so pathetic right now, that committing suicide may actually be the good idea." Vivian smirked after saying that. Dimentio immediately got out of his trance and saw Vivian standing up to them. _She knows them? _he thought. _Wow, I'm spending an adventure with someone that knows a mafia! This is as exciting as a 17 year old Metroid fan getting a new Metroid Prime game._ Dimentio then had a WTF like expression on his face. _Whoa, out of game experience._

Vivian looked to her left and saw that Dimentio snapped out of it. "Dimentio! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" She asked, worried about his health.

"I am fine, Vivian. Though I must be honest, those goons when mad are scarier than 50 Wracktails on steroids, and trust me, that's scary!" Dimentio compared with a hint of terror in his voice. He got up and floated close to them. "But I must ask, why do you two work under someone who is equal to your size? Don't you two have families?" Tony and Vinnie looked at each other and got all teary.

"You have just stated our broken lives." They said miserably. Apparently they had no real family, and Frankie and da syndicate is all they have left.

"...I see. My humble apologies." He bowed to them respectively. "But we are in need of some help." Tony and Vinnie perked up when they heard that. "You see, with Frankie being "da boss" and all, we were wondering if you could ask him if he could help us get to Maveras." Tony and Vinnie grew wide-eyed. That's the same place where the original Don went on vacation, but never returned. It had been three years since his disappearance. "Hmm, your eyes are just about as wide as that rather large Princess Peach poster I saw back at a chameleon's castle."

Podley then spoke up. "Well of course they are, old friend." Dimentio and the others turned to him. "That island is where the old boss, Don Pianta himself, had disappeared. Locals say he was being carried away by someone veiled in red." Dimentio's interest skyrocketed after that. "I see you are willing to go there. Well, I can't stop you, but I do know of a type of water crossing machine that will help you get there. I'm afraid Cortez is off duty for a while, with his missing treasure and all. Anyway, Vinnie and Tony, do you think Frankie could give it to us for a little while?" Podley eyed them. Dimentio turned towards the piantas.

Tony answered "Well, you see the boss won't let just anyone use it. It's a very private boat, but it can get you to places quicker than other boats. With a regular boat, it would take up to three days to get there." Dimentio and Vivian had faces that said "We can't afford to lose that much time!" Tony continued "But, with this day and age, international travel has become much easier, and you can get there within three hours!" Dimentio and Vivian sighed in relief. "We will take you to the boss and arrange a deal, but first, clown-boy..." Dimentio raised his hand and a card magically appeared. On the front it said "Dimentio" is purple and yellow ink. "Er...Dimentio then, as I was saying, you need to visit da boss so he get's a good look at yous before you get to use his boat, you know what I mean?"

Dimentio shrugged. "If that's what it takes to get this ultimate show on the road, I guess I'll have to. But we need to be quick, all worlds are in danger, just look at the sky." Vinnie and Tony and everyone else looked through the broken windows and saw a black hole slowing sucking up the sky. They were all pale with fear on their faces. "So, when do we get to see Frankie?"

Vinnie and Tony walked towards the door and motioned for him and Vivian to follow. They walked out of the bar, past the shop, and into the west side of Rogueport, where the town looked even more creepy. They headed towards another shop, where Dimentio was about to question, but before he could, Tony whipped around and motioned for him to be quiet. Dimentio and Vivian walked into the shop and passed by Peeka and through the door in the back. They climbed the abusively large stairs to the door, and where Frankie, the head of the syndicate resided.

Inside, there was a blue pianta wearing shades and in a white business shirt. This was Frankie. And his wife, whom was yellow and wore a white dress, was named Francesca. Tony and Vinnie escorted Dimentio and Vivian inside and shut the door. Frankie looked up from his work and saw that his men were back.

"Tony and Vinnie. How was da bar today, boys?" Frankie asked them. _My God..._thought Dimentio. "Hey, wait a sec. I remember you! You're that girl that helped my father-in-law! I still can't thank yous enough for dat!" Frankie thanked Vivian.

"That's true, honey! Thank you so much for helping daddy!" Francesca joined him. Frankie then noticed the clown next to Vivian.

"Ey, Viv. Dis guy your friend? Cause if he ain't, there's gonna be one less clown in dis world." Frankie warned him. _As if I haven't been threatened enough!_ Dimentio thought, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm her friend. Dimentio is my name, magic is my game!" He spun 360. Vivian moved closer to him.

"That's right! He protected me a few times recently. And those are the things I can never thank him enough for." She blushed madly. Dimentio had no choice but to do the same. Frankie could see the love blossoming between them, but realized there was business to take care of, so he pushed the love part away.

"So, what do youse need from me? Another ticket for da Excess Express?" Frankie offered, but Vinnie decided to intervene.

"Er...boss, they need to go somewhere, and you might not like where they are headed." Vinnie warned Frankie. Frankie then looked at Vivian and sighed.

"...You're going to Maveras, right?" He asked with a heavy heart. Francesca intervened.

"No! You mustn't go there! That place is nothing but bad memories to me!" Francesca pleaded.

"We heard of your losses. We heard that Don had vanished. But you guys can't give up hope, even after three long years, I'm sure he is alive and well." Vivian tried to cheer them up."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!! You are never going to that..."

"Francesca, that's enough. She is right. We cannot lose hope. I am the leader of the Pianta Syndicate, and if the boss saw what we was doing, he would waste me without hesitation." He turned to Francesca. "Babydoll, I know da boss is still out there, I can feel it in my heart. Do you believe he is alive, my cheese and cracker?" Francesca looked into his eyes, and they were full of certainty.

"Frankie, I love you. You're right. Daddy wouldn't want me to cry over him hopelessly!"

"Alright, you guys!" Dimentio shouted with glee. "So, if we may..." He gestured.

"Follow me, you two." Frankie led Dimentio and Vivian outside of the office and down the stairs to the wall across from the office. "Close your eyes, only I can know the secret panel." They did that, and the next thing they knew, there was a secret passage. Frankie entered and Dimentio and Vivian followed. The pathway it self was cold and wet, and every time Vivian had to float over it, the tip of her tail would feel the cold and wet floor, which made her very uncomfortable. Dimentio noticed and squatted to have her climb on him and he would carry her the rest of the way. She did that, and they continued the rest of the way to the main chamber. When they got in, they saw a cruise boat that Frankie and Francesca use to share romantic evenings on the sea. Dimentio was amazed at such a marvel, and Vivian's eyes glistened when she saw the romantic cruise ship. The ground not feeling cold or wet anymore, Vivian let herself down from Dimentio. "Dis beauty is called Francesca. I named it after my wife." Dimentio and Vivian nodded, knowing who he named it after. "All youse gotta do is tell it where to go and you're there in a certain amount of time." He walked on the ship and into the cabin. "Destination: Maveras" Frankie said. He walked off the Francesca. "And there you have it! Good luck, you two!" Frankie walked back to the office. Dimentio and Vivian gave themselves a tour of the ship, and it was in good shape too! There were even meals on board, but they were microwaveable, but still decent. They later arrived in the cabin.

"So, this is the vessel we will use to get to Maveras and find out more about the D-Viners." Dimentio stated.

"That's right." Vivian answered. Right after, Dimentio's Mailbox DS chimed with his own tone, which he called "Dimentio, Charming Magician." Vivian wondered what the strange music was.

Dimentio reached into his cloak and pulled it out. He showed it to Vivian. "This, my dear, is a Mailbox DS. Works so much better than the primitive Mailbox SP. This way, one can receive and send emails, and even play games on it." Vivian was somewhat intrigued. "But I wonder who would mail us at a time like this." He opened up the Mailbox DS, and noticed the top screen saying "DarkMagician33, you've got mail." Vivian looked at the screen, then Dimentio.

"Dark Magician?" She asked puzzled.

Dimentio then had a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "I lost a bet, let's just say that, and no more." Vivian took the hint. "Now let's see...aha! Here is one from "GreenThunder". In other words, Luigi."

"How did you get his email?" Vivian asked him.

Dimentio narrowed his eyes. "The same way how he got mine: I don't know." Dimentio regained seriousness. "That doesn't matter now. Let's see what he has to say, maybe something about the D-Viners." He tapped the envelope icon with his finger, and the email was revealed to him. He turned towards Vivian so she could read it too. Dimentio began reading it aloud.

_Uh, if this Dimentio, and I hope to God that it is, my bro, his previous partners, Bowser, two witches and I are stuck in some kind of ancient castle, where all of these strange red hooded guys are keeping us hostage. We don't know what they are planning yet, but it can't be anything good. We even found out the name of their leader, __**Divix**__. This man is extremely powerful, and he only took one second to knock Mario into unconsciousness. The two witches say that Divix is a force to not be reckoned with. I will try to get more info from them later. Be careful, Dimentio. You're the only one we can count on right now._

_P.S. The blue hatted one wants to know the name of your mailbox tone._

Dimentio and Vivian stared at the message, before coming back to reality. "So, their leader was able to KO Mario in one second. Even Count Bleck didn't have that kind of power, and he tried to kill everything and anything."

"...What the hell did he mean by witches?" Vivian asked, offended by Luigi's comment.

"Vivian, you can kill Luigi after we rescue him, but right now we have bigger problems."

"Just inform him that my sisters and I are not witches! We are Shadow Sirens!" Vivian said madly. Her mood then changed to a flirty one. "Except for me, because I am the Shadow Beauty. 3" Vivian said in a flirtatious manner.

"Right." Dimentio, with his face starting to shade in red, started typing the reply. When he was finished, he closed the mailbox and walked up to the control panel with Vivian behind him, where a mike was in front of his face. Vivian stared at the mike with no clue how to work this thing.

"So how does this thing work?

_Heh heh, cute._"Let me try. If Frankie could do it, surely we can as well. Should be easier than screwing a Fracktail's system into killing all it sees." He turned to the mike. "Erm...Destination: Maveras?" Dimentio tried.

**Destination confirmed. Maveras set. Time before reaching destination: Three hours. Are you ready?**

"Let's go!" Dimentio shouted. The blackness in front of them started to dissipate upwards as light started flowing in from the bottom. _A hidden port. That must be the door._ Dimentio thought. Once the door was opened completely, the engine started, and Dimentio and Vivian were soon out to sea, their adventure of epic proportions finally beginning. Dimentio and Vivian walked out of the cabin and onto the bow and saw a fading Rogueport from where they were. "Vivian."

"Hm?" She looked at him. Soon they were looking at each other's faces.

"I promise to protect you from any creature we may encounter on Maveras. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Dimentio declared.

"Dimentio..." Vivian was at a loss for words. Then, a smile had formed on her face along with a light blush. "Kay." Vivian said happily

On the docks, Frankie and Francesca gazed out to sea, where they saw Dimentio and Vivian starting their long journey. The boat was almost gone, but Frankie could have sworn that he saw those two embracing each other. "Dey are going to be all right." Frankie said. Francesca nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, so Dimi and Viv are on their way to Maveras Island's port. The name will be revealed next chappie. And I have a little "surprise" planed for Dimentio. Reviews are very much appreciated! 


	6. Buh huh huh

AN: I am so sorry for the lack of updates for such a long time. School was being a pain and a bunch of other home problems rose after another and gave me little time for this fic, not to mention I'm going to be applying to some colleges in a bit so it's tough for me to get ideas for these fics running. To be honest, most of this was already typed up, and the last break is where I edited this chapter a bit, so if there's anything out of place let me know in a PM and I'll get right on it.

Disclaimer: Other than the pairing, location, and important characters (not counting party members), I own zilch.

* * *

Chapter 6: Buh huh huh

After three hours of being out to sea, and filling their stomachs with all the microwaveable Shroom Steaks and a couple Tasty Tonics, filling their HP, the pair had arrived at one of the most bustling ports they ever saw! There were a lot of people at the docks, mostly Doogans, Bob-ombs, and a couple of Sharkmen. The sharkmen had some sort of tubes in their gills, and it was probably for their water supply with them being creatures from the deep. The water around the port was clean and had no trace of pollution, not to mention those painful sea demons, the Nibbles. The port itself looked pretty high tech, with all of the metal gates that rise behind the ships when they arrive to the docks. This was included so that the ships were able to stay at the ports without floating out to sea. The town thought that they had to get rid of the primitive rope tying, because this way would be easier and that the town is lazy.

The Francesca's automated navigation system parked the boat into the port, and a metal gate rose behind it to keep it from drifting. Dimentio and Vivian got off the boat and were stunned by how much technology this town had. There were teleportation pads, jetpacks, hover shoes, and even hover boards. The people seemed to fly by the port, completing their duties rather quickly using their breath taking gadgets. The harbor looked just like Rogueport's, but was in so much better shape.

"Wow. This town amazes me as much as a happy child receiving his new game system on Christmas." Dimentio stated in a simile. Vivian got a smug grin on her face.

"So you mean that by seeing this town, you want it all for yourself and not let anyone near while holding a knife screaming "GET AWAY FROM IT!" She jokingly replied.

_Smart mouthed little..._"Hahahahaha! Good one!"_...not... _Dimentio mentally pouted, while trying to retain his anger. Letting it go, he pulled out the map and looked it over. "Hm, Frankly said we had to go to Floral Valley, so I doubt it's anywhere near this nature less city. But who here knows where it is?" Just then a scream was heard and there were these two guys in red cloaks chasing a goomba in a blue cap and what looked to be a futuristic "monocle" on his left eye through the docks.

"Get away from me! I saved the world from a terrifying koopa, when he was invincible!" The goomba stated.

"We do not care in the least. And don't forget, worm, you had your buddy Mario with you. But now, you're all alone..." One of them spoke.

"Did I say I saved the world? I meant I was cowering in complete fear the whole time! I had thoughts of suicide!" He said nervously.

"Silence! You're coming with us, DEAD OR ALIVE!" The other threatened him. The goomba didn't say anything more, just quivered in absolute fear, praying for help from anybody.

Dimentio and Vivian noticed the scene and recognized those two. They were D-Viners working for Divix. Dimentio looked right at Vivian and got a smirk on his face.

"I know what you're thinking Dimentio. Alright, let's help him!" Vivian exclaimed then paused. "You don't plan on using Sin, right?

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot. I just want to help the helpless goomba over there." By the time he said that, the D-Viners were looming over the goomba boy. Dimentio and Vivian stepped in. "Hey, freaks in the carpets!" They turned their eyes to Dimentio and Vivian. "Wouldn't it be nice to be defeated by someone that looks like a total nutcase? If so, you ran into the right clown!" The goomba and the D-Viners averted their attention to Dimentio.

"Hihihihihih! SO quick to forfeit your lives? Allow us to grant you both that request!" The two men rushed at them, and Dimentio and Vivian got into a battle stance. The screen has a curtain fall over it, then rises and reveals the town like it was a stage. "By challenging us you just cut your pathetic games! Enjoy the Underwhere, fools!" They said at the same time.

BATTLE!

Dimentio and Vivian vs. D-Viner x2

Dimentio: 10 HP

Vivian: 10 HP

D-Viners: 10 each

"Hey, hold up guys." Dimentio and Vivian looked at the goomba. "I may be of some use to you in this fight. I can let you know all about those freaks." The Goomba messed with his "monocle" and stared at the first D-Viner. In his left eye, he was given an entire encyclopedia that of the enemy that he quickly shortened into a few sentences. "Okay, got it!" _That is a D-Viner, a mysterious soldier from an unknown society. Max HP is 10, ATK is 2, and DEF is 0. These are the "grunts" of their army, and don't pose too much of a threat. What I don't understand is why they chose red as their color_. "There you go!"

"Okay, thanks for the info." Dimentio and Vivian said simultaneously. BEGIN BATTLE!

Dimentio uses Starburst (that pointy spinning thing that explodes when it hits a target) on D-Viner 1. Does 2 damage.

Vivian uses Shade Fist on D-Viner 1. Does 5 damage.

The first D-Viner spoke. "Hih! You're not bad. You've managed to hurt me. But now your time is up!"

D-Viner uses Fist. Does 2 damage to Dimentio.

D-Viner 2 uses Call. A D-Goomba appeared.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Dimentio complained.

"We are evil. Get used to it."

"D-Goomba huh?" The goomba boy stared right at it and analyzed it. "Got it!" _That is a D-Goomba, a stronger and eviler version of the normal Goomba. Max HP is 3, ATK is 3, and DEF is 1. You might want to be rid of this thing first, seeing as it can cripple your party if their numbers are high enough. _"Alright, guys! Do your thing!"

Current HP levels:

Dimentio: 8/10 HP

Vivian: 10/10 HP

D-Viner 1: 3/10 HP

D-Viner 2: 10/10 HP

D-Goomba: 3/3 HP

Dimentio uses Implosion Cube on D-Goomba. Does 2 damage.

Vivian uses Fiery Jinx. 4 damage to the D-Goomba and 5 to the D-viners.

D-Goomba defeated.

D-Viner 1 defeated.

"NO! How dare you!" D-Viner uses stab. Does 4 damage to Vivian.

"Ouch! You bastard!" Vivian seethed while clutching her wound.

Current HP levels:

Dimentio: 8/10 HP

Vivian: 6/10 HP

D-Viner: 5/10 HP

The goomba boy perked up once more. "We're almost done here, guys! Make them cry!"

Dimentio uses Starburst. Does 2 damage to D-Viner.

Vivian uses Shade Fist. Does 3 damage to D-Viner.

D-Viner defeated.

Dimentio and Vivian won! You got 8 Star Points! **the screen goes black once more and they are back at the docks.**

"Hih...hih...hih! How could two brats defeat us? We have powers beyond any other." He looked straight at Dimentio. He suddenly felt a surge of discovery flow through him. _Hihihihihihihih! We did it! _The D-Viner cackled maliciously. Dimentio and Vivian stared at them, puzzled.

"We hit them so hard, they've gone completely insane. Just what are you two goons laughing at?" Dimentio demanded.

"You'll find out eventually! HIHIHIHIHIHIH!" The two D-Viners left in a pool of red liquid. Dimentio and Vivian stood there, wondering what the man meant.

_What the heck was that about? Maybe I don't even know my own strength anymore?_ Dimentio thought. Vivian stared at him wondering what was on his mind. He noticed and decided to brush it away.

"Hey! Guys!" They looked at the Goomba boy again. "That was awesome! You guys destroyed them!" Vivian smiled at that. She lowered herself to his level and patted him on the cap.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you, little guy." The Goomba boy blushed in happiness. "What is your name anyway?"

"Goombario." He replied.

"Goombario...you remind me of someone I know." She reminisced. "Hey, I have an idea! You should come with us." He practically jumped at her offer.

"Really? I can?"

"Your enemy identification skills are pretty smooth, Goombario. We could really use you. We are looking for the seven Keys of Nothing." Goombario perked up at that.

"Keys of Nothing?"

"You know what they are?"

"No, but I recently met someone who might be able to help you. I just arrived in this town via weird-ass magic, so I don't know anything." He shrugged.

Vivian asked kindly. "Please take us to this person. It is crucial that we meet up."

"Exactly how crucial?" He replied

Dimentio pointed to the sky. "End of the world crucial."

Goombario sort of froze in horror upon seeing it. "Well...er...we can't have that then."

Goombario joined your party!

In the field, Goombario can give you hints and tips about the current area you are in. "This is the city of Cybe, a futuristic utopia making life for everyone easier. Much better than the recent pits I've visited, that's for sure." Just ask me anything about anywhere and you'll know in a snap! I can even tell you about other people by walking up to them and doing a specific command.

In battle, he can make bad guys cry like babies with his brain busting Headbonk. He can give you the stats and hp of any foe with tattle.

"Alright then, to that guy!" Goombario led them through the archway towards the center of the city. The buildings were so tall and reeked of 21st century. There were 72" Plasma screens on some of the buildings up really high. News announcements could be seen and heard from them. In the city, there were cars and subway trains zooming by. Among the citizens, there were numerous robots designed to look like the rest of the people there. Whoever made them was certainly a genius. The sky was clear blue with the sun shining pretty brightly, causing a blinding reflection from some of the metal buildings. Goombario turned around and smirked at the expressions on the pair's faces. "Heh heh heh, I remember my first time here too." His face then turned to one of embarassment. "It...wasn't very pleasant." He shook his head in embarrassment.

Dimentio was intrigued by the young goomba's device on his face. "Goombario?"

"Yeah?"

"If it wouldn't kill 1000 babies, what is that device on your countenance?"

Goombario looked confused. "My what?

"His what?" Vivian also chimed in.

Dimentio simply sighed. "When you live with a person that is a total gentleman and speaks in such a sophisticated manner, it's going to rub off on you and the next thing you know, people quit understanding what you say. I meant your face, little goomba."

"You mean this?" His right eye adjusted to the device. It looked like a monocle, but was strapped to his head and had advanced circuitry in it with a turquoise tint it the lens. "I got this from the guy I was telling you about earlier. He calls it a **Scouter**. It's really helpful when identifying people. But unfortunately, it's the only one he made." With that, the goomba continued to walk.

Dimentio and Vivian stood there, or rather floated. "Hmm, I knew Mario had someone with him at the time he and I had to fight."

"Who?" Vivian asked him.

"Yo! He's waiting for us in that building right there." Dimentio and Vivian looked at it. It...was...huge! It looked about as tall as fifty Hooktail Castles, and about as wide as ten Castle Blecks. It had two double doors at the entrance, and above the doors, had a sign that said "Crump Corp.". "Yep. This is where he lives, or at least does all of his work. He knows about this continent more than anyone, so he should explain to us how to get to where we're going."

Vivian suddenly felt uneasy. She knew she heard the name "Crump" somewhere before, and it wasn't exactly a happy recall. "Um, I don't know about this."

Dimentio heard her as well as Goombario. "Not to be rude, but what is it now?" He asked impatiently, wanting to get this quest on.

"Yeah. What is the matter? You guys said you needed help right?"

"I know, but...I have this feeling that whoever owns this company was an old enemy of mine." She said worryingly. Dimentio sort of chuckled at that. Vivian heard him and got mad. "What's so funny?"

Dimentio merely shook his head. "Vivian, Vivian, Vivian. You forget, there is three of us and one of him. Even if he still wants you to die, he would be out numbered. Plus, it'd be in front of witnesses. Besides, I promised I would protect you, and I'm a clown of my word." He crossed his heart.

Vivian remembered and sighed. "I hope so. The last thing I want to do right now is revisit bad memories." With that, they walked into the building, where it looked like a single light bulb would light up the entire lobby with all of the chrome. The reception desk was across the room, with a couple seats at the walls with magazines like "Tasty Zess" or "Vogue for Boos". They walked over to the desk and Goombario jumped up and whispered in the receptionists ear, "Grodus". The receptionist pressed a button under her desk and a small warp field appeared.

"This will take us to him." Goombario stated as he stepped in.

Dimentio decided to ask a question about Goombario's friend. "Say, Goombario, what is the name of the person we are seeing anyway? We should at least know his name."

"Well, if you insist." Goombario thought aloud. "Lord Crump." Just then, Vivian had a horrified look on her face and backed away from the warp field, as if it was about to kill her. "I guess you know who he is then." He said to Vivian. "Well, whatever evil he did do, he isn't anymore. He had supreme power once and..."

"Was beaten anyway." Dimentio finished. Goombario and Vivian looked at him wide-eyed. "Like I'm the only one to turn over a new leaf after a huge and epic defeat." He smirked. Goombario shrugged and stepped into the warp field. "Come on Vivian." Dimentio grabbed her hand and pulled her into the warp. "Like I said, with me, you're safe." They then disappeared through the warp. _That is, if there aren't too many guards._

* * *

They arrived in an office of sorts that belonged to a very powerful person. There were about eight busts of Crump in all the corners of the large octagonal room. There were security cameras left and right that were managing at full capacity. They noticed there were two Elite X-nauts to Crump's left and right. X-nauts were the only things he had left in his control since his master, Grodus lost his body. The X-Nauts were not that intimidating at first glance. They were small, obedient creatures that did whatever they were told by a high ranking commander, in this case it would be Crump. They always were glasses and had on black uniforms with a red cross on them. "Crump, my man!"

Crump sighed impatiently. "Goombario, for the last time, do not call me "your man". Coming from you, it sounds creepy." They stared at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter. "But seriously, how are things for you now."

"They're getting better. I just met a couple new friends at the harbor. They saved me from some mean dudes in red cloaks." Crump moved to the right to see his friends. One of them reminded him of some bad and very painful memories.

"...Vivian." He said under his breath, not wanting to see her after their last encounter at the X-Naut Fortress.

"...Crump" She responded in the same manner. Dimentio, not wanting to go any further into this subject, decided to intervene.

"Look, as much as I love seeing two different people fight to the death, we are kind of dealing with the fate of all worlds here." He stated rather impatiently while pointing out the large window. Crump turned around and saw the fate that would befall their world. "You can forget about your company. The worlds are losing more and more time. Soon, they won't be around anymore, like a butterfly with a lifespan of one day." Crump sighed nervously at the void's size. It wasn't threateningly large, but large enough to swallow a building. At least, it was from his perspective. "I need you to look at something." Dimentio pulled out the map of Maveras and handed it to Crump.

"Hmm...so you kids need to get to Floral Valley huh?" Crump asked.

_Don't call me a kid you fat..._Vivian spat in her head.

Crump then continued. "It's rather simple. All you need is one of my airships." The threesome looked at Crump wide-eyed.

"You didn't tell me you had those!" Goombario said.

"Yes, only because they are needed for emergency purposes only. They were our top secret machines because they make travel here much easier and still in construction. It's a really big country, so I'm sending you guys on your quest in style. Plus, if what you say is true, then we need to save this world from the end. I'm counting on you all." He turned to his goons that were at his sides. "Take them to the "Crump a Bomb"!" Crump was about to leave before they gave them advice on the airship. "Don't worry about the controls, just tell it where you want to go, and it'll take you there shortly. Voice-commands are really popular these days. And every area on this continent has an air pad, so don't worry about landing. The ship will guide you. Good luck, and make sure to come back after you obtain each item you are looking for." He walked near the teleporter before turning around, remembering something. "By the way, you change the name of the ship if you want. I have about fifty more in production, so the one I'm giving you three is a gift. Treat her like you would treat your own sons." With that, POW! He was gone.

The two guards then escorted Dimentio, Vivian, and Goombario to the airship, which was behind the building but no one could see it as it was disguised by a wall that looked like Crump Corp's walls. The airship looked like a blimp, but had more technology built into it. When they all got inside, they were amazed at what they saw. It was like a house in the sky, complete with bedroom, a bathroom, jacuzzis, and a television. _Well, when Crump says style, I guess he means it._ Vivian thought. _Maybe he isn't so stupid after all. _They stepped up to the computer.

_**Location please...**_

"Floral Valley!" Vivian cheerfully told it.

_**Location confirmed. **_

"Alright! Let's finally get this show on the road!"

"WAIT!" Dimentio shouted.

_**Command aborted.**_

Vivian didn't want to wait any longer. "What is it?"

"_**Well, old man Crump said we could call it whatever we wanted, did he not?"**_

"Dimentio, with all due respect, I right now could really care less about naming an airship from a guy I want dead than about a hundred worlds in mortal danger." She impatiently responded.

"Come on, what kind of heroes are we without a name for our sky cruiser?"

"The kind that don't want to be treated differently by normal people and also don't want to be known."

Goombario hopped up and down to get their attention. "Hey guys, I know what we should call it!"

Vivian, wanting to leave already, slapped her forehead. "Fine, just name the ship so we can GO!"

"Maverick!" Dimentio was about to say something before Vivian shut his mouth with her palm.

"Maverick it is, time to go. Location: Floral Valley. Move, ship move."

The "Maverick" did just that and they were off.

* * *

On the first floor of Crump Corp...

Crump reappeared from the teleporter and crossed his arms. _I really hope they can do this. Divix is no ordinary villain. They will need those Keys if they ever hope to defeat him..._He thought. Making sure no one was around, he pulled out a mysterious black book and read from it aloud.** When the forces of light and dark collide, existence shall cease for the rest of time. **That very line made him shiver as if he was in his underwear at Fahr Outpost. "Please, Vivian, you must stop _him_. Avenge our leader." He walked out of the building in time to see the Maverick fly to it's first location.

-

In a dark prison cell...

Mario was still knocked out from Divix's blast and Luigi sat there thinking.

"We're never getting out." Beldam unexpectedly said. "He's using us at witnesses."

"Witnesses for what?" Luigi asked.

"You'll know soon enough, but now is not the time. Divix is far worse than anything you and Mario have ever fought, including the last owner of that prophetic book." Those last words made Luigi jump.

"You mean the Dark Prognosticus?!" Luigi's scream was so loud, it made all of Mario's partners wake up.

"Nghh, go away, Mario, I'm sleeping." The goomba girl moaned. She then shot up in realization. "Wait...Mario?" She sees him still out cold. She runs over to him and starts yelling. "Mario! Wake up! Come on! Up and at 'em!"

"You're wasting your time with him." Beldam stated.

She turned around and gasped at one of the few people she expected to see. "Beldam! I thought you said you were through with evil! Why did you abduct us?" She yelled at the eldest siren.

"Goombella, if I wanted to "abduct" any of you, why the hell would I lock myself in the same cell as you?" Hearing that, Goombella realized that they really were trapped together. All of a sudden, the koopa awoke from his unconscious state.

"What's going on?" The koopa groaned. He looked around and saw that he was imprisoned as well. The rest of Mario's partners were now up and Beldam explained the situation to them. Talk like that was enough to wake Bowser up. She groaned in frustration as she repeated what she had said. Bowser got real mad real fast.

"WHAT??? Why is it whenever there is a new bad guy in the world I am reduced to an idiot?"

"Bowser" started Luigi's list of Bowser's defeats, "You, fell into lava, got thrown onto bombs, tried to marry Peach AGAIN, fell into YOUR OWN bottomless pit, fell into lava then resurrected then defeated again, and on top of all that, our last villain was a heartbroken count, got walloped by goombas."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean???" Goombella shouted.

"...RAAGGGH! Shut up! I'm not the one staying home while my brother is actually doing something." Bowser retaliated.

"I'm sorry, but where's _your_ family?" Luigi replied. Bowser gasped then retracted into his shell.

"You went too far with that, Luigi." Bowser said sadly from within his shell.

"Oh yeah, the koopalings. My bad." Luigi replied apologetically.

Goombella, deciding to change the subject, asked Beldam a question. "So you're saying we're only here to witness something? I bet it isn't good."

"Correct. We were captured because we, ironically including myself, fall into the categories of heroes and loved ones. Divix is trying to lure someone here."

Koops then spoke up. "But Mario's the only one lure-worthy here! Who else could he possibly want?"

Beldam sighed. "Two people. One of them you know as my youngest sister, and the other is from a different dimension."

All of Mario's partners gasped "Vivian?!"

"Exactly." She turned to Luigi. "About the Dark Prognosticus, how do you know of it?"

Goombella and Koops raised an eyebrow. "The dark what? I'm to assume it's evil."

Bowser then emerged from his shell. "Bingo, we have a loser. As for the actual _Ex Mortis_..." They looked at Bowser.

He inhaled as he does whenever he is about to yell, "HOW DON'T WE KNOW ABOUT IT?!? Some creep in a cape made me and Peach marry just to revive this thing called the Chaos Heart to destroy all worlds," Bowser then took on a _godly_ pose "And I singlehandedly stopped him." Bowser gloated. Luigi smacked him over the head, while Beldam had been intrigued by Bowser's description of their latest foe.

"Even though I was possessed by Dimentio and corrupted Chaos Heart, doesn't mean I don't know who really stopped it. It was you, Peach and my brother."

"But he..." Bowser began.

"Quiet. Dimentio...he must be our newest dimensional guest." She recalled what Bowser had said "Cape? What was his name, if you know him?

Bowser and Luigi in unison said "Count Bleck."

Beldam froze with fear as that was the same name of the man responsible for the end of many worlds. "How? How could you beat him? He had the Chaos Heart in his possession making him invincible. Not even the Shadow Queen could permanently stop it"

"True, but the Pure Hearts Mario, Peach, Bowser and I gathered, with the hopes of all lifeforms in every universe defeated him and almost saved the universe..."

Bowser continued "Then that creep Dimentio took the Chaos Heart and fused himself, Luigi and the Chaos Heart itself into the one thing that could've destroyed us. Eventually, we managed to beat it and save all worlds, but I only did it so I could still have a world to conquer."

Beldam intervened, "Well, judging by where we are, no one is in any position to be conquering anything. All we can do right now is wait." She looked at Bowser, Luigi, and the still unconscious Mario with a puzzled look on her old face. "By the way, I thought the Pure Hearts could only be found by those who have strong essences of love and trust."

Luigi explained some more. "That is true. Ironically, all four of us have deeper bonds than you may think: Bowser, Mario, and I share a hateful bond, but we've seen Bowser long enough to save his sorry shell whenever he is in a danger not caused by us."

Bowser upon hearing that whacked Luigi across the head. "Would you stop degrading me already? Geez..."

Rubbing his head, Luigi continued: "Anyway, we all have trust in each other. Bowser, Mario, and I need each other because we are a bit like family." He looks back at Bowser and shudders. "One big creepy family."

Beldam decided to speak again. "So, what happened to these Pure Hearts in the end?"

It was now Bowser's turn to speak. "Well, we saw Bleck and that butterfly pixl use them to seal the Chaos Heart. And if that void is here again, then the Chaos Heart wasn't completely sealed!"

"Interesting." Beldam said. "But we have no means of telling my sister and that clown anything."

Luigi piped in right there. "Wait a minute, we can still contact Dimentio and Vivian through this." He showed them his new Mailbox DS. "I'll tell you all the functions later, but right now I have to let them know about our talk, with the Dark Prognosticus, Pure Hearts and all that good stuff."

Flurrie decided to speak a bit. "Pure Hearts created out of love? Dear me, how romantic!" Goombella and Ms. Mowz sighed at the thought of creating their own hearts from their own boy filled lives.

Luigi just shook his head. "Love..." He then remembered something from a journey he had with his brother about 5 years ago. "Hey guys, I think I know how to wake my bro up!"

At that, everyone stared as if they thought he was God or something. "Can you, Luigi?" Goombella asked hopefully.

Luigi nodded. "I'll try. Beldam, could you take my Mailbox DS and write the message about our conversation?"

"Just give the contraption to me." He gave it to her and went back to his brother. After a couple minutes of typing, it was sent. "Okay, you can have it back now." By then, Mario was awake once more.

"Mamma mia." He said groggily. "What happened?"

"Bro, you were attacked by Divix. It's a miracle it wasn't fatal. I thought you were done for a second. You're lucky I brought that 1-up Shroom with me."

"Oh, thank you, Luigi." Mario looked around the cell. Beldam, having the feeling of explaining again was about to repeat all that but Mario stopped her. "No-a need, Beldam. I-a heard everything."

"Then you know our lives depend on the performance of Dimentio and Vivian?" Goombella asked him.

* * *

"All we can do for now is wait." With that, Mario sat down on the floor deep in thought. Everyone else did the same. Way above them was a small creature hanging from the ceiling, and it looked like it was wearing a tophat and with an emotionless look on it's face veiled by the shadows. _Heh heh heh heh. Fools, you do not know the power you are up against. Even if they do get all the keys, what then? There is much more to Divix than meets anyone's eye. So much more._ It paused and thought to itself. _But if I am to defeat him, I may need their support. If they fail me, they shall regret it to the depths or their miserable souls. _With that, the creature flipped out of there, similar to Count Bleck's exits...

"Is everything ready?" A red cloaked figure asked another.

"Yes. We're just about done here." The other answered.

"I still don't know why we must be so violent about it. Our appearance should be fear enough, Maldre."

"Don't look at me, Denxuke. Divix merely wants the worlds to unite, and he'll do it by whatever means."

"I guess."

"Don't worry about it. Remember, he's always thinking of us. Always."

"Yeah, you're right, Maldre."

"Please, call me Jr. Troopa."

* * *

Author's note: Newest OC just introduced right there in the last sentence. Anyway, I finally got this thing done, with some inspiration from Chicken with her BOA update. No, not the story, the chapter. XD So, in the next chapter, the trio heads for Floral Valley, where they will find their first key and newest power for Dimentio. And the name of our newest "ally" shall be revealed, but can any of you guess it's name? Stay tuned.

Again, the above note was from 07 guys. I was just lazy enough to not do anything about it. _ Review please.


End file.
